The present invention is directed to a karate breaking-board holder and, more particularly, toward such a device which is capable of holding a single or a plurality of boards. The breaking-board holder is portable and may also be releasably mounted to a flat surface.
The present invention provides a martial arts training device. Commonly, practitioners of karate and similar martial arts break boards with their hand and feet during training and competition. Usually, the karate practitioner strikes wooden breaking-board(s) held by one or more persons. Because it is often difficult for persons to steadily hold a board(s) in proper position, the usual practice presents a risk of injury to both the practitioner and others holding the board(s).
Mechanical devices for holding breaking-boards have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,504 describes a box-like frame which is adapted to mounting on a wall or other similar surface. While this device addresses some of the problems of manually holding braking-board(s), it is not easily portable. Moreover, the construction of the device includes several sharp edges which may add to the risk of injury to the practitioner.
Similarly, a board-breaking device shown in an issue of Black Belt Magazine (January, 1976, Page 18) comprises a U-shaped frame adapted for mounting on a wall or floor and having opposed channel members for holding a board therein. This devcie, however, again has several sharp and dangerous edges. Moreover, side walls off the device are so elongated as to permit the boards, once broken, to trap the practitioner's hand or foot as the practitioner breakes through the boards.